Technology has by-passed an important segment of our society. This is an effort to help. Proper tools can profoundly influence the potential of the visually impaired, dementia patients and the elderly. Apprehension, ambition, difficulty of movement, poverty, and unemployment plead for innovation.
Guided Movement Platforms is designed to provide guided movement for the visually impaired, dementia patients and the elderly by responding to sensed information, verbal communication, and GPS guidance. Guided Movement Platforms, including U.S. Pat. No. 9,062,986, which is an advanced version of U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,618, gently guides the impaired in navigating curbs, inclines & declines, dips & rises, obstacles, low hanging hazards, following electronic paths, maintaining balance, etc.